1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of enhancing packaging density of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image in response to a driving signal and a driving circuit that outputs the driving signal for the liquid crystal display panel.
In general, the driving circuit includes a data driving circuit outputting a data signal and a gate driving circuit outputting a gate signal. Responsive to various control signals, the data and gate driving circuits apply the data and gate signals to the liquid crystal display panel at appropriate times.
The liquid crystal display apparatus further includes a printed circuit board with circuits for applying the various control signals to the data and gate driving circuits. Among the circuits on the printed circuit board, a control chip that applies the control signals to the data and gate driving circuits has a largest size.
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, the control chip is mounted on the printed circuit board by a ball grid array method using a solder ball. When mounting the control chip on the printed circuit board by the ball grid array method, the control chip requires more space because a certain amount of space is needed for the soldering of the control chip. As a result of more space being needed for the control chip, less space is available for mounting the circuits.
Furthermore, in case of a dual-panel type liquid crystal display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus to which a camera is adopted, the control chip incorporates various added functions to operate those apparatuses. Thus, the printed circuit board requires a relatively large space to accommodate the control chip.